Organization XIII Files
by xxxinubabyxxx
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how the members of Organization XIII became Nobodies? Well, I have. That is why I have written 12 detailed accounted for the first twelve members! About to be revamped and will have a thirteenth chapter.
1. Xemnas I Xehanort

"But Ansem! This could unlock so many mysteries!" the young apprentice protested; however, the aged man couldn't bear to hear his apprentice speak this way and slammed his fist down against the hard wood of his desk.

"No, Xehanort." He said. "I cannot allow you to tamper with the darkness in peoples' hearts. It's much too risky!"

"You stubborn old fool!" Xehanort lashed out against his mentor. "Do you realize what you are passing up here? This could bring upon such great discoveries!" Ansem let his head hang downwards.

"I have, and even though we could prosper from these discoveries, I will not endanger the people of Radiant Garden for some prize." He looked over at his apprentices with a slightly saddened expression. "And that is why I cannot allow you to experiment on the darkness." Xehanort clenched his hands into shaking fists, and a hand was placed on his shoulder by his colleague, Ienzo. His silver hair swished behind him as he turned to look at his younger colleague.

"C'mon Xehanort. Let's just head back to the laboratory." The boy said. His blue-silver hair fell over half of his face, and his visible icy blue eye was contorted in slight worry. Xehanort nodded at him and turned to leave. Once outside the Ansem's small office, Xehanort turned to yell at the younger intern.

"Why did you stop me Ienzo?" Xehanort fumed. "You know as well as I the great possibilities that the old man would never even dream of!" Ienzo let his lips curl into a slight smirk, and Xehanort was even more upset by this. Was his colleague mocking him?

"We can still do this." Ienzo stated. "We just won't tell Ansem. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Very true," Xehanort agreed. "However, how will we get our 'guinea pigs' from under the old fool's nose?" Ienzo's smirk grew even wider.

"Just leave that to my friend."

* * *

Ienzo did a good job of getting the human test subjects needed with Ansem the Wise being none the wiser.

"It's like a check up. We just want to make sure you all have strong hearts." they would tell the people, and unfortunately, the residents of Radiant Garden would be stupid enough to fall for such trickery. Several tests were implemented on the people. Some of them were as simple as a shot while others were more drastic and twisted. Hearts would sometimes be extracted and kept in small jars for testing. Slowly, the very darkness that Xehanort was experimenting on was taking its effect on his own heart. He stole his master's name and started to write detailed reports about the effects of the darkness. He furthered his research and learned about something called 'the heart of all worlds' and 'the door to darkness'. Soon, Xehanort learned about these little creatures called Heartless. They were rather peculiar to him, and he continued to find out what made them tick. He wanted to know what the little shadows strived for, what they existed for. All became clear as he let his soul seep deeper and deeper into the dark elixir of shadows. He learned that the Heartless, beings born from the darkness in other's hearts, where searching for the 'heart' of this world.

* * *

"_**Ansem Report 4--**_

_**I have noticed many things when studying the heartless. Their small antennae will wriggle a bit in order to sense their target. On a late night such as this, I decided for the sake of my studies to follow the small creature, this **_shadow_** if you will, and what I found astounded me. There was a door in the heart of this giant castle. A large keyhole was etched into it. As a I traced my fingers along the large oak door, I remembered the words of an old friend. A king I believe. He had told me about the hearts of each world, and he also told me of the Keyblade. If only I had such a magnificent key."**_

As Xehanort continued on, the darkness seeped further into his heart, until his heart disappeared completely. He didn't notice when his Heartless came about or when it went away under the name of his old mentor; he just continued to study the darkness. He was a totally new being, and for that, he took on a whole new identity; Xemnas.

* * *

_**"Ansem Report 9--**_

_**Something strange is happening. I have had a strange encounter, and for the first time in a long while, I had feared for my well-being. He looked so much like me, and those eyes of his. They were void of all emotion. What exactly was he? He had said that he was a **_Nobody,_** but what does that mean? What is a Nobody? The man called himself Xemnas, and he said that Nobodies like him had no hearts. I cannot help but ponder to myself then why are they called **_Nobodies _**when they have no hearts like the **_Heartless_**. Could it be that I have overlooked something? Perhaps this journey to retrieve the Keyblade will fill in the blanks."**_

Xemnas began to ponder his own existence and why his heart had no longer continued to beat. He left Radiant Garden in search of answers and others like him. He wanted to start something with other non-beings such as himself. He wanted something that could cause pain to the stupid 'Ansem the Wise'. He wanted to be the _leader_ of this new organization. And so he would be.


	2. Xigbar II Braig

There was a small rusting in the bushes as a man cut through the thick foliage of the Kurai Forest. His black hair was littered with streaks of silver and pulled back into a loose ponytail. Golden brown eyes scanned the greenery, and the man's grip on his gun tightened. A small rustling in the bushes caught the hunter's attention.

"Hey Braig! We need to stick together! If we split up, someone could get hurt!" came the obnoxious voice of Braig's assistant. Braig cringed a little as his target got away. The hunter turned his scarred head towards the intern. The brunette had a cheeky grin on, and Braig scoffed.

"As if." the hunter snorted. "A great hunter like me doesn't need protection from a weakling like you." A twisted smile curved Braig's lips as he turned away from the brunette intern.

"Bastard." he heard the kid grumble, and Braig's smirk grew.

_**'No kid is gonna tell the greatest hunter alive what to do. I get enough of that from the bastards in Radiant Garden.'**_ he thought to himself. _**'AS IF!'**_ Another rustling sound brought Braig's attention to a nearby bush. He positioned his gun and watched a monkey-like creature emerged. As it drew closer, Braig noticed a strange emblem on its chest. As the hunter pondered on about the emblem, the creature attacked. Braig's left eye was cut deeply by the creature's claws. The pain was immense, but through it all one word rang in Braig's mind.

**Heartless**

Braig's body grew cold an numb; his screams echoed throughout the forest. Drakness overtook his body. Braig tried to grab his gun, but his body wouldn't permit him to. For a fleeting moment, Braig thought he saw his shadow come alive, but his vision was soon blurred, and he was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Braig awoke in the same spot as before. He wearily lifted his head and saw boots protruding out from under a dark cloak in front of him.

"Number II, the Freeshooter." the strange being said. Braig lifted his head up as too see the speaker's face, but all he saw was bright orange eagle eyes shrouded in darkness. What did he mean by Freeshooter? Braig suddenly noticed two heavy metallic objects in his hands. He looked to see what looked like a cross from a machine gun, a laser, and a cross bow. The objects were indeed awkward, and yet Braig felt powerful. He felt more powerful than he ever felt. He could feel the cool purple metal through his now gloved hands. Braig gingerly got to his feet and noticed that his whole attire had changed drastically. His old camo and green clad clothes were replaced by a long black cloak.

"What the hell?" Braig said softly as he looked himself over.

"Number II." the strange man said. Braig looked over at him and noticed that his hood was now off. The man's tanned skin contrasted well against his bright silver-white hair, and his orange eyes seemed to glow. "Number II," he repeated. "Xigbar...the Freeshooter." Braig gave the man a strange look, but for some odd reason decided to trust him. The man opened his mouth once more to speak. "Welcome to the organization."


	3. Xaldin III Dilan

The crowd had been hushed for the oncoming event. It was during the world wide Fencing Competition, and everyone seemed nervous. Everyone except one person that is.

"Okay Dilan, you're up next. Just please do as good as last time." the young coach said. The man called Dilan just gave him a blank look. He was taking a small break from his research about darkness for this, and he didn't want his coach to ruin this.

"I hardly consider these people competition. I doubt that I would have to put too much of a strain on my abilities." he said boredly, and the coach gave him a slightly agitated look.

"Ya' know Dilan, it's bad to get cocky before a major competition. You could get too wrapped up and end up failing entirely." Dilan's coach tried to sound serious, but his voice portrayed agitation. Dilan never really thought much of the other competitors. To him, they were insignificant. The coach sighed in defeat knowing that Dilan wouldn't listen to reason. "Just go do your best."

"Hn." Dilan grunted in response, and soon, he could hear his name being called.

* * *

Dilan stood up on the platform awaiting the signal from the judges. He held three swords in each of his hands. It was an old technique that he was taught by his grandfather. It was a six sword technique that his family specialized in. There was a nod from the judges table, and soon the music started up. Dilan's body was quick to respond as his body moved like water to the beats of the music. Nothing in the world could penetrate the walls he had put up. It was like this every time. Once the music started, the walls came up, and no one could ever tell what the male was thinking. 

His long black braids shook with his body, and several times Dilan came close to shaving off part of his large side burns. The song's pace started to slow as it came to a finish, and Dilan's flawless moves also ceased.

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles, and the judges began to announce the winners, but Dilan didn't pay attention. He was already on his way to collect his things and leave. He already knew that he won, and just sticking around to hear what he already knew was pointless. Besides, he was better than all of this.

* * *

Dilan carefully made his way through the dark streets of the city towards his apartment, when he felt the odd feeling of someone following him. He stopped in the middle of the deserted sidewalk and gripped one of his swords. A slight breeze tickled the back of his neck, and his body suddenly went cold. Dilan quickly turned around to see a strange flying creature staring at him with these bright yellow eyes. It reminded him of the small creatures he had been studying with his colleagues. Suddenly, darkness consumed Dilan leaving him unconscious.

* * *

Dilan woke up with his back against a brick wall. He was in the alley way by the place where he had collapsed. Two people in dark cloaks stood before him, and Dilan let an agitated huff escape him. Suddenly, one of them spoke. 

"Number III, the Whirlwind Lancer." he said in a monotone voice that strangely made Dilan feel uneasy.

"Hey Xemnas, who is this guy anyways? He looks like Dilan…ya know…the guy from Radiant Garden?" the second man asked in a questioning tone. He had an air of cockiness about him. The other man sighed and continued on with what he was saying earlier.

"Number II, Xaldin...the Whirlwind Lancer. Welcome to the organization."


	4. Vexen IV Even

A slight breeze swirled around the snow capped mountains. Small flurries added to the blue-white blankets. A man stood on the empty slope on his ski gear. His blonde hair was tied back into a long ponytail that cascaded down his back. His hands gripped themselves into tight fists, and soon, he pushed off with his snowboard. Finally, Even would be getting some time to himself. Ever since the research he had started about the darkness in people's hearts, he hadn't been getting much sleep. Even Braig had commented about the bags under his eyes. Luckily the cocky bastard was away on a hunting expedition and not with Even in the tranquil slopes. The blonde may have killed himself if his colleague had decided to come along.

Even noticed a slight jump, ripping him from his thoughts. The sudden rush of air as he ascended towards the sky made the young scientist feel alive. He hadn't had a chance to relive his passion in so long. Research and work kept him too busy.

As he touched down, Even noticed something moving around in the woods nearby. He skidded to a halt in the middle of the slope to get a better look. He watched the creatures with a sort of curiosity until a snowball like object hit him square in the chest. The cold stung his chest and strangely started to circulate through his body.

"What the hell was that?" Even asked himself, but his question was soon answered. Small blue bell shaped creatures came our from the brush. They were levitating in the air, and their yellow 'hats' wobbled dangerously on their heads. Luminous eyes shown from their darkened faces. The cold was eating away at Even, and soon his vision started to fail him. Things were getting dark, and despite whatever he tried, Even couldn't move. A loud scream escaped his lips and snow from the mountains started to cascade down in an avalanche.

* * *

Even found himself leaning against a tree. His snowboard was gone, and his gear felt somewhat loose. The blonde looked down to see that he was dressed in a long black cloak.

"Do you like it?" someone asked. Even looked beside him to see two rather familiar people.

"Dilan? Braig?" he asked, but the two had solemn faces.

"You could say that, but we abandoned those names. We're only shells of who we used to be...just like you now." the one that looked like Braig said.

"What are you talking about?" Even asked, and then a third person stepped out. "Xeonhort?"

"Xemnas." he said. "I have abandoned all ties to my former self. From now on, I shall be known as Xemnas...your superior."

"And what does that make me?" Even snapped.

_'Xeonhort is still so conceited.'_ he thought to himself.

"You..." 'Xemnas' started. "You are Vexen...the Chilly Academic...number IV in our Nobody ranks."

"Nobody? Is that what attacked me?" Even asked puzzled. Xemnas shook his head.

"Those are a separate enemy. For now, welcome to the Organization."


	5. Lexeaus V Aeules

A wind tickled the sides of the rocky mountains. Not a soul stood anywhere along the terrain except for one person. Aeules scaled the sides of the mountain in complete serenity. He had decided that he needed to be alone for a while. Xeonhort talk of the darkness was starting to freak out the copper-haired male.

Aeules extended his hand forward and felt the ledge he was trying to reach. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he pulled himself upwards.

"Finally." he whispered to himself. Aeules sat on the cold ground and started to sift through his pack. He needed water. It had been a few hours since his last break, and the damn sun wasn't helping things. His hand grasped something, and when he pulled it out, his face went solemn. It was a picture of his colleagues: Xeonhort, Braig, Dilan, Even and Ienzo. Aeules wondered what they were doing. The last he had heard, while Xeonhort and Ienzo were still studying the affects of the heart's shadows, he and the others decided to get away for a while. A small smile curled his lips. Being lost in remembrance, he didn't notice that three mysterious pots were now perched along the rocky wall behind him. The copper-haired man went searching in his bag, this time coming upon the water bottle he was originally searching for. He took a long sip, still not noticing the pots behind him. Eyes were visable underneath the crimson lid...yellow eyes shining from the darkness.

Suddenly, mechanical legs popped out from the sides and startled Aeules.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as the strange creatures drew closer. "Heartless." he said. He didn't know why he said that, but for some strange reason, the word just came to him. A stinging pain erupted in Aeules's side. The strange pot creature had stabbed him in the side, and his body felt like it was going numb. It was almost as if a cold fire had started to lick the side of his body. Everything was going dark...Aeules was losing consciousness. Soon, everything was gone and lost in darkness.

* * *

Aeules woke up leaning against a rock. His body felt oddly cool. He placed a hand to his heart and felt nothing.

"It's a strange feeling," someone said, and Aeules jerked his head to the side to see his company. "not being able to feel your heart that is." The man looked so familiar.

"Ienzo?" Aeules asked softly, and a smirk curled his old colleague's lips.

"My name is Zexion...not Ienzo." he said. "Over the past few days, I have been studying what has happened to me...Xemnas and I both."

"Who is Xemnas?" Aeules asked and Zexion chuckled a bit.

"You should know him. He used to be Xeonhort."

"What do you mean _used to be_?" Again, Zexion chuckled as a smirk curled his lips.

"The darkness has changed us my friend. We are now void of emotions and a heart. You may think that what you are 'feeling' right now is real, but trust me, you are just relying on your knowledge of what emotions feel like. Even I don't have the emotions of the heart anymore." Silence passed between the two. Aeules didn't understand what was going on. It felt as if he didn't exist anymore. Finally, he decided to speak up.

"So then, who am I now?"

"You are Lexeaus, the Silent Hero. The name suits you. You hardly ever talked to anyone in the castle." 'Lexeaus' got to his feet and dusted himself off. He noticed the black cloak he now had. It was definitely an interesting choice of apparel considering he wasn't used to it. Lexeaus looked over to the smirking Zexion.

"What now?" he asked, and Zexion's smirk grew.

"Welcome to the organization."


	6. Zexion VI Ienzo

Ienzo was walking the corridors of the castle contemplating what Xeonhort had said. Maybe what his older colleague had said was right. Maybe by studying the darkness in the hearts of others, they would be able to better understand their understanding of it. They could make millions. A smirk curled Ienzo's lips as his pace quickened down the halls. His footsteps echoed throughout the castle, and soon he stopped in front of a door. A knock resonated in the vicinity.

"Yes?" came a voice from the other side as the door opened, revealing Ienzo's older colleague.

"Xeonhort, let's do it. Let's experiment on the darkness." Ienzo said, and both men wore an identical smirk.

* * *

He didn't notice _when_ he started to change, but he knew that he was. His behavior was becoming irrational, and he became more secluded. Ienzo was always reading into the darkness, that he hadn't even noticed when he had become one with the Heartless inside of him. Only when he saw his shadow come alive did he realize he was in too deep.

* * *

He quietly leaned against the bookshelf as he watched his old colleague toil away in the works of their master.

"Xeonhort, why are you still going through his work?" the young Nobody asked, but a hand was put up in response. "Xeonhort..."

"Please, don't call me that anymore." the man snapped, his eagle like eyes never leaving the papers. 'Ienzo' scoffed.

"And what would you prefer me to call you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Xemnas." the other Nobody said. Not a trace of the same sarcasm was in his voice.

"Okay, _Xemnas_, what are you doing? What is your plan now? We are these strange beings, and or old selves are lost forever." 'Ienzo' didn't know what to think of anything anymore. After seeing his new powers in action, he just stopped letting things surprise him.

When Xemnas still didn't answer him, 'Ienzo' slammed his book shut and waltz over to the desk.

"Xemnas, can you tell me what's going on?" 'Ienzo' pressed on, and finally, Xemnas set the papers down and stood up. He faced the window as he spoke.

"I was thinking. What are we exactly? These powers...what could be done with them? Why is it that the beating in our chests have ceased? All these questions have been floating in my mind, and I need help with them." Xemnas said. His face didn't show any emotion, but his orange eagle eyes said it all. A sea of confusion and a storm of doubt and wonder was raging inside of the Nobody. "I plan on making an organization. There has to be more like us wondering the same things." 'Ienzo' nodded his head in agreement and watched as Xemnas started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" the younger Nobody asked as he watched Xemnas start to leave.

"I am out to go recruit more people." he paused for a little bit. "From now on...you shall be known as Zexion...the Cloaked Schemer. Now go forth Zexion...and help create this organization."

Xemnas left the room, the door was wide open. Ienzo, who is now Zexion, stood there listening to the dissipating footsteps until he couldn't hear them anymore. He sighed through his nose, and soon he too left to create this strange new organization.


	7. Saix VII Sai

The night sky was beautiful. To him, the stars just seemed to effortlessly float in the eternal night time sky. The young astrologist sighed a little as he wished that he too could just leap out into the sky and join the perpetual bliss of the stars.

"Oi! Sai, I'm leaving, would you mind locking up?" a voice called out releasing Sai from his trance like state. His silver hair swished to the side as he looked over at his co-worker, and a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"Sure thing Brian." he said back, and the younger man smiled his cheesy grin.

"Great. I have a date with my girlfriend, and I want it to be special. It's our 4 month anniversary!" Brian's face held a happy glow that Sai was longing for. The silver-haired man had no one at home waiting for him, but none the less, he put on a happy smile.

"Good for you. I hope you two have a good evening." Sai said with his voice being masked with a cheerful tone. Brian smiled at his colleague again before leaving to go home to his girlfriend.

Sai dropped his positive facade and his face turned towards the heavens. Another sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to the telescope.

"Might as well hurry up and get ready to close for the night." Sai said to himself as he pulled out a set of keys. He closed the large metal door to the observatory and locked it tight. Sai started to walk away, but the room was beckoning to him. In his heart he knew that there was something strange afoot, but his mind all he wanted to do was escape to the sky.

Sai turned around and unlocked the observatory and walked over towards the large telescope. His fingers brushed against the cool metal of the instrument and he began to think of his pathetic and lonely life. He used to tell himself that this was the life of an astronomer, alone with nothing but the heavens to befriend. Soon, he had started to believe his makeshift reality until those around him began to find comfort in others. Even his young co-worker Brian had found love, and still Sai stood alone at night in the observatory. No one was waiting for him at home, and he had no one to hold. Sai was jealous of Brian. He was so young and so much in love...if only Sai could also feel the bliss of being in the arms of the one you love.

His fingers made their way down to the eye piece, and the silver-haired astronomer knelt down to look out at the universe. It was still as serene as ever, but something strange caught his eye. A small speck seemed to be moving around closer and closer. Sai was never one to believe in UFO's and aliens, but this did perk his interest. He made the lens magnify the object only to find it was some other worldly creature. It was almost like a gargoyle...a deep maroon colored gargoyle. A strange symbol was imprinted on its chest, and Sai couldn't help but feel intrigued.

Out of no where, the creature transformed into a small mass of purple and black energy. At light speed it headed towards the observatory. Soon, Sai couldn't see the mesmerizing ball of dark light anymore.

"What was that thing?" he asked himself, but when he turned around he found himself face-to-face with the creature. He wanted to scream, but there was not a single sound that escaped his lips.

He quickly bolted towards the door in a desperate attempt to flee, but the creature was able to catch up. Sweat was building up along Sai's brow as he racked his brain for ways to live. Darkness started to wrap around in sheets.

_'Why would you want to continue to live a miserable life?' _

Sai was startled by the voice that had suddenly sounded in his mind.

"What's going on? Is someone there?" he called out, and the strange creatures laughed. It was so awkward...like nothing you've ever heard. It was so hard to describe...it was almost like all of his nightmares laughing in the most sinister way. "Please, I don't want to die!" Again, the creatures laughed.

_'We won't kill you. We just want to help.'_ the voice said again. _'Why would you want to live this pathetic excuse of a life anyways? You have no one to live for. No one is at home waiting for you. You are alone.'_

"Stop it. Just shut up!" Sai begged, but the voice continued on.

_'Just give in to the darkness. Let your jealousy and rage overcome you, and we can take away those hurtful emotions. You won't ever have to feel alone again.'_

Sai contemplated what the voice was telling him, and as the seconds passed by, the darkness felt even more inviting. The silver-haired man closed his eyes and allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

"Fine. Just make the pain go away." he said, and once again, he heard the creatures chuckling. His body grew cold and numb; he could feel his pain just ebbing away. It felt so strange and new, but so inviting at the same time.

_'Is this what the stars feel like? So cold up in space?'_ he thought to himself as his vision started to fail him. Soon, Sai was falling through darkness. Before him, his shadow had come alive, and bright, luminous yellow eyes stared into his. Sai closed his eyes for last time as a human being.

* * *

Sai woke up in a strange white room. Several marble chairs extended to different heights before him, and six people in hooded cloaks sat before him. In the tallest chair sat a man with his hood down. His tan skin contrasted with his bright silver-gray hair, and his eagle orange eyes seemed to pierce through Sai.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked, and Sai didn't quite understand what he meant. Then it all came rushing back to him.

_**"Fine. Just make the pain go away."**_ he had said, and those weird creatures helped him escape the hell he was living in. Inside he could no longer feel the raging war of emotions and hurt. He was an empty shell. He looked back up at the man.

"No." Sai said, and the elder just nodded his head.

"Number VII...Saix...the Luna Diviner. Welcome, to the Organization."


	8. Axel VIII Lea

**(A/N: His name is pronounced 'Lee', but it's spelt Lea for the simple fact that if you add an 'x' and rearrange the letters, you get Axel.)**

Flames burned the building and a lone empty can that had held kerosene. Sirens blared through the night as police desperately tried to search for the young arsonist who set the building ablaze.

A nineteen year old youth stood hidden in the shadows of an alleyway. His crimson hair was just barely visible, and his emerald green eyes flickered with the flames. A sadistic smile twisted his lips.

"They had it coming." he said aloud as he turned to head deeper into the alley. "They treated me like shit, so now they pay."

"LEA!" came a voice from the streets. "We know you're in there! Come out with your hands behind your head!" The police had found him. Lea froze to the spot and the lighter slipped from his grasp.

"Shit." he cursed, and quietly he slipped away. Unfortunately, there were more police officers blocking the chain link fence that Lea was hoping to go over.

"You can't get out of this one Lea." one of them said.

"You've gone too far this time, Lea!" said the other. Lea let a smirk curl his lips.

"That's what you said the last time when I killed my last foster parents." Lea said pointing to the black tear shaped tattoos below his eyes. "But you tend to neglect the fact that they were the ones who pulled the butcher knife out on _me_. They just weren't quick to realize that I still had the pocket knife I received from the orphanage hidden in my back pocket."

"Lea, this is different. You just set a building on _fire_! Thousands of people could die!" the officer said all the while advancing on the troubled teen. The once amused visage turned to one of hate and anger.

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled, and the officer gripped the handle of his gun. "I don't _care_ anymore! Do you even know what it's like? I've had to go from foster home to foster home just because those stupid ass holes didn't want me! Do you know what other people must think? They think I'm some kind of problem child! I can't stand it!" It seemed as though Lea was on the verge of tears when he pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it at his temple. The police force backed away a little except for the one officer.

"Lea, don't do this. It doesn't have to-" In a whir off bullets, time seemed to stand still, and soon there was an array of dead bodies all at the feet of one person.

He ran. Lea couldn't stand it, so he ran out of the alley way and into the slums of the city.

* * *

He was sitting alone in one of the abandoned buildings, his head buried into his knees that were brought to his chest. Lea felt so hurt and confused. Ever since he was little, he had been forced to move from foster home to foster home. No one really cared about him. They all just acted like they did, and all the while Lea was oblivious to it. At least, he was until he heard his previous foster parents talking about him behind a locked door. They said such horrible things about him, such heart wrenching things. It still hurt him to think about it, and when he went to confront them about it, they tried to hurt him. It was terrible, there was so much blood shed. A single tear fell over the dark tattoo on his face.

"I'm so stupid." Lea whispered to himself. "Why did it have to end this way?" He took a blade from his back pocket and opened it up. Swirling designs were engraved in the metal, and bits of stained blood tarnished the artwork. He examined it a little while longer.

"It's now or never." he said, and he positioned the pocket knife above his heart. Just as he jerked his arms downward, he noticed a few glowing embers passing by on the night wind in the other room.

Lea carefully got to his feet and left the blade behind, forgotten on the floor. Slowly and surely he made his way to the door and saw the strangest thing. Strange bell shaped creatures were happily floating around near a small fire. They had what looked like small yellow hats on their pitch black heads, and they had luminescent eyes that seemed like they would shine through anything. Lea was some mesmerized by the little 'animals' that he hadn't even noticed that they had surrounded them. They seemed to give off a malicious aura, and yet Lea didn't budge. He couldn't. The strange fire-addicted fiends drew in closer, and Lea tried to look for an opening when several things started to pass through his mind.

_'Wait, why am I even bothering trying to escape? No one likes me. I've been passed from family to family. Hell, I'm even wanted by the police. So many innocent people have suffered because of me. I shouldn't even be alive anymore.'_

Lea slowly let his eyelids close and waited for the hit. His body felt like ice was suddenly pressed against him from all over. Darkness was spinning around him. Lea opened his eyes to a strange sight. It was almost as if his shadow had come alive and was staring at him with those same yellow eyes. That was the last thing he remembered before he lost all consciousness.

* * *

Lea woke up to find himself in a white room. Everything was completely blank.

"Am I dead?" he asked aloud, and a laugh resonated from the room. He turned to see a strange individual. He had short silvery blue hair that covered one of his eyes. His eyes were cold and held no emotion.

"Who are you?" Lea asked, and the person laughed again.

"My name is not important at the moment. I was just told to retrieve you and welcome you." he said, and Lea gave him a questioning look which was ignored. "Number VIII...Axel. You have been designated as the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Welcome, to the organization."


	9. Demyx IX Edym

_**You asked me what I want**_

_**And I said I want it all.**_

_**You asked me what I'd do**_

_**And I said anything.**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I will always love you so.**_

_**Don't be so scared**_

_**I won't ever leave you.**_

_**I just want to do it all**_

_**Be it all**_

_**I want everything.**_

_**I just want to have it all**_

_**But I can't.**_

_**Not with you pulling me down.**_

_**Please don't hold me down.**_

_**I can't help you now.**_

_**I don't want this anymore!**_

_**Please don't pull me down**_

_**Please don't drag me into darkness.**_

_**Your tugging on my arm**_

_**And you hope that I'd stay.**_

_**Your pulling at my sleeve **_

_**And you hope that I'd stay.**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I will always love you so.**_

_**Don't be so scared**_

_**I won't ever leave you.**_

_**I just want to do it all**_

_**Be it all**_

_**I want everything.**_

_**I just want to have it all**_

_**But I can't.**_

_**Not with you pulling me down.**_

_**Please don't hold me down.**_

_**I can't help you now.**_

_**I don't want this anymore!**_

_**Please don't pull me down**_

_**Please don't drag me into darkness.**_

_**You tried to keep me to yourself**_

_**Now I'm leaving you behind.**_

_**You tried to keep me from my dream**_

_**And now I'm trying to keep away from you!**_

_**I just want to do it all**_

_**Be it all**_

_**I want everything.**_

_**I just want to have it all**_

_**But I can't.**_

_**Not with you pulling me down.**_

_**Please don't hold me down.**_

_**I can't help you now.**_

_**I don't want this anymore!**_

_**Please don't pull me down**_

_**Please don't drag me into darkness.**_

* * *

The crowd erupted in applause, and one word seemed to reverberate throughout the entire stadium.

"EDYM! EDYM! EDYM!!!!" They all chanted, and the sandy blonde male atop the stage gave them all a cheeky grin. He moved towards the microphone and spoke into it.

"You guys have been absolutely amazing! I'm glad you've enjoyed my show, but unfortunately, that's it for tonight! I'll see you again next time!!!" The crowd started to whine and beg hoping that the young musician would stay and strum a few more tunes on his sitar. The blonde smiled a bit more before disappearing behind the curtains that lead back stage. His happy visage dropped like lead, and a serious face was put in its place.

_'Okay, hopefully they liked the performance. Remember man,__ don't let the break up get to you.'_ Edym thought to himself as he walked up to a group of men in black business suits.

"Edym, I presume?" one of them asked, and the sandy blonde nodded his head. A smile was present on his visage. "Come, let's talk somewhere more...private."

Edym led the men into the sound check room, a soundproof room that was hidden from crazy fans. Edym sat down in one of the chairs and grabbed the sitar next to him and began to pluck the strings.

"So, what'd ya think?" he asked, his smile ever so present. The men kept blank faces.

"Well, your song was an example of the traditional alternative rock. It's sort of like today's average boy band, like All American Rejects or Fall Out Boy." the man explained, and Edym's smile slowly started to disappear.

"Is that a _bad_ thing?" he asked, and the music producers gave him a stern look.

"Well, if you want to make it big, then yes. I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that the music of today is too similar, that we were really hoping to find something new." The man got up and left with his colleagues as Edym sat staring off into space with a hurt expression on his face. Suddenly, he got up and slammed the sitar down on the ground and started to tear the room apart.

"Hey, Edym? Is everything okay in there? The crowd is still chanting your name and asking for an encore. We need your help out here!" said Edym's manager from the other side of the door. The sandy blonde got up and dragged his destroyed sitar out the room and headed on to the stage, his head hanging low. The audience was still cheering wildly, hoping to here a sample from the melodious youth. Edym came closer to the microphone and spoke into it.

"I'm sorry everyone." he said softly, but the people still managed to hear him. All got quiet as people started question what the musician was doing. "I'm sorry, but I can't continue playing for you anymore. My style, my inspiration, everything I had is disappearing, and I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry." The blonde musician then took off from the stage and ran out from the concert arena.

* * *

Edym sat at the edge of the lake by his house. He had run so far without even thinking of where to go, and he just ended up here. His shoes were thrown in a random direction, and his feet were flitting with the surface of the cold waters.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself as he stared blankly at the lake, hoping that the answers would be given to him by the fish below.

"You guys are lucky." he said aloud as his fingers prodded the surface. "You don't have to deal with all this. I just wish I could die." Almost as if answering his prayers, a jellyfish like thing flitted by Edym's hand giving it a good few shocks with its tentacles. The sandy blonde quickly withdrew his hand.

_'Huh,'_ he thought to himself. _'jellyfish don't live in a lake.'_

Edym stripped down to his boxers and dove into the freezing water. He dove deeper and deeper until light was barely filtering through. Edym was about to go back to the surface when he noticed that he was surrounded by all these jellyfish type things. The air escaped him in an underwater gasp, and he began the struggle upwards. Unfortunately, the tentacles of the things wrapped around him and caused everything to go dark as Edym fell deeper towards the bottom.

* * *

Edym woke up on a cold floor with what felt like a heavy blanket on him. His body was completely dry, and he felt cold as ice.

"That's the first time that anyone has ever blacked out." came a strangely cocky voice. Edym looked see a man with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.

"That's enough Number VIII!" came a more commanding voice. Edym then looked over to see a hooded figure atop a tall marble chair.

"Where am I?" Edym asked as he gripped something solid. A brand new blue sitar was in his hand. He carefully plucked the strings, and the sound resonated throughout the room. A smile crept onto his lips, but he didn't really feel happy.

"You, are now Number IX." said the hooded figure.

"What's wrong with me. I can't feel anything. I'm not happy, scared, angry or anything. I feel so cold...and distant." Edym said. The people in the room laughed causing Edym to jump. He had just noticed them. It looked like there were seven others.

"It's the fate of us Nobodies." the hooded figure said again. "Now, you will be know as Number IX, Demyx...the Melodious Nocturne. Welcome, to the organization."


	10. Luxord X Dorul

Flashing neon lights shone around the casino, and the sound of laughs and yells were heard amidst the sirens and bells of the slot machines. A blonde-haired man with a mustache and beard stood behind the counter shuffling a deck of cards. A group of bystanders had stopped to watch as the infamous 'Fate Gambler' stumped yet _another_ unfortunate soul.

"Alright pal, this is your last chance. If you lose this one, then your finished for the night and I get your nice $1000." the blonde said, and the wealthy business man across from his nodded his head shakily.

"Dorul! Get your ass over here!" came the loud voice of the robust manager. The blonde man, Dorul, quickly turned his head making the small hoops in his ears jingle a bit.

"What is it you old man?" he snapped, and the manager gave the younger man a stern look.

"C'mon Dorul, stop harassing people. That man is a very important business man here for a meeting." Dorul laughed at his boss and turned back to shuffling the cards.

"Well, whoever he is, he's a terrible gambler." Dorul said lightly as his hand swiftly moved the cards.

The manager sighed before turning towards the important business man. "I'm sorry about Dorul. He just can't help but swindle people for money." A dirty look was directed at the Fate Gambler, who in turn stuck his tongue out.

The man just laughed at the feeble apology. "It's no worries. I enjoy gambling, and going up against that young man was thrilling!" Another hearty laugh was belted out. "Just don't tell my wife."

The sounds of laughter from the hefty men continued to ring in Dorul's ears even after they left.

_'Well, now that they're gone,'_ Dorul thought. _'It's time to go gambling again!'_

* * *

It was finally closing time, and the stools were being stacked on the counter. Dorul was closing up, and the janitors were carefully sweeping away the remains of food.

Dorul had just stacked the last stool and turned around to lean against the counter, when he had saw a mystery person in a cloak.

A small smirk lit up Dorul's lips as the thought of another man to win against. The area grew silent, and the room felt almost deserted to Dorul. The only ones left were him and that stranger.

Dorul's smirk grew a little only to drop, and his face paled. The room grew cold, and the figure turned towards Dorul. The stranger's face was shrouded in the darkness from his hood, but there was something foreboding about him.

Dorul's feet were frozen in place, and he felt numb.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ he thought to himself. Time seemed to stand still for Dorul. Everything around him and the strange being was dead, but he could feel his heart still beating and the fear pulsing through his veins. The being grew closer towards Dorul, and for some strange reason, Dorul could feel so many emotions rising within him. He was scared, angry, and most of all, he could feel his greed consuming him. It was strange to feel greedy at a time like this, but he did.

As the stranger was finally face-to-face with Dorul, and looking at him intensely, all of his feeling started to drain until he could feel nothing but a physical pain. His eyes fluttered and everything went black.

* * *

As he regained consciousness, Dorul felt oddly empty, almost as if he were hollow. He gathered his composure and rose to his feet.

"Gambler of Fate, you have awaken." came a deep monotonous voice. Dorul looked up to see thirteen lark thrones. Nine of them were occupied, and in the tallest one sat a man with silver hair. His orange, eagle-like gaze made Dorul feel as if they were piercing through his very soul.

"Just who the hell are you?" Dorul said in his usual cocky tone. The man did nothing but stare at him with the same intensity.

"He's your superior. Commit it to memory." said one of the other people. His hair was a flaming red, and his roots seemed to grow darker, almost like smoldering flames. Dorul scoffed at the man. He probably wasn't even a man. He was more like a teenager.

"You." the silver-haired man said. "You are the Gambler of Fate."

"Could someone just explain to me what the hell is going on?!" Dorul yelled.

"You are a Nobody."

Dorul was silent, and his eyes were widened.

_'A Nobody?'_ Dorul thought. _'What could that mean? Do I exist? What is this empty feeling?'_

"You no longer are a being." The superior said as if reading Dorul's mind. "You have no heart."

It was so much for Dorul to take in. What did this man mean by, 'You don't have a heart.'? That might have something to do with that hollow feeling that Dorul had.

"So, what does this mean?" He asked.

"Because you are now no longer able to walk within the realm of the light, you will dwell in the world of dusk. You will be, Luxord. The Gambler of Fate, and number X. Welcome to the organization."


End file.
